Episode 3
Deliberate Fire War is the third episode of season 1. Plot Ai Rui Ke is standing outside of the principal's office, reporting to Ken Dou Ji what he heard in the sewer. Ken Dou Ji tells him to look out for Jian Ni. Ba Bi, Rui Rui, and Dan Gu Chun are together in the potions classroom. Rui Rui is in another table. Rui Rui is holding a stuff animal and tells Ba Bi to add in something. Dan Gu Chun stops Ba Bi from adding something. Ba Bi walks to Rui Rui and asks about the doll she's holding. Rui Rui says that she will have a horrible day today and her soul is connected with the doll called Lucky. Dan Gu Chun bumps into Rui Rui, making her drop Lucky. Dan Gu Chun goes to pick it up but not before a boy steps onto it. Lucky's hand falls off and Rui Rui starts to experience bad luck. Ba Bi and Dan Gu Chun brings Rui Rui to the infirmary. The Dark force minion is in the sewer talking to a face with the voice of Dark Lord. He reports about Jian Ni and his fire power. Lan Bao and Jian Ni enters the potions classroom. Some of the students are looking at them weirdly. Ba Bi and Dan Gu Chun start to make fun of them. Lan Bao walks up to Mi Ya Xin and he explains to Lan Bao and Jian Ni about the four series of magic. The bell rings and Qian Jin enters the room. He notices Lan Bao and Jian Ni and they introduce themselves But Qian Jin forgets immediately and asks them to introduce themselves twice. Qian Jin says that he wants two volunteers for his experiment. Every student volunteers Lan Bao and Jian Ni and they walk up to the teacher's desk. Qian Jin tells that his method of scoring grades, how he deducts point from 100 points. Qian Jin tells Jian Ni to pour out the 1 2 3 Wooden Man powder onto his palm as he explains it. Then he accidentally sneezes it onto Jian Ni and Lan Bao, freezing them. He then deducts them 40 points for not returning back to their seats while the students laugh. After class, Jian Ni gets annoyed and tells Lan Bao that he will burn down the classroom which is overheard by Ba Bi. In the hallway, Jian Ni notices Lan Bao's fingers fidgeting and Lan Bao says that he wants to play video games. Lan Bao wonders why he couldn't bring his video games. Mi Ya Xin appears to give an explanation saying that electric can destroy the barrier but he created a game that doesn't need electric. Lan Bao decide to try it out. Rui Rui, Ba Bi and Dan Gu Chun are in their dorm. Rui Rui is trying to find something and says that Lucky is gone. Ba Bi tells her to calm down and Rui Rui grabs compass saying that it might be in the east but going there is bad for her. Then she remembers that its in the potions classroom. Ba Bi and Dan Gu Chun decide to wait for her in the dorm room. Mi Ya Xin and Lan Bao enter Mi Ya Xin's dorm room. Lan Bao looks around for the video game and Mi Ya Xin gives him a belt and boxing gloves to wear. Mi Ya Xin attaches something to the belt which is connected to a video controller. After a few testing, a boxer appears from a picture to fight against Lan Bao. The way Mi Ya Xin is talking makes it seem as if Lan Bao is beta tester. Rui Rui walks into the potions classroom and calls out Lucky's name. She finds Lucky and hears the door lock. She quickly runs to the door and calls out for help as the classroom gets caught on fire. Ba Bi smells the smell of burning and Dan Gu Chun and Ba Bi remembers that Rui Rui is in the potions classroom before heading there. Ba Bi, Dan Gu Chun and a few other students are calling Rui Rui's name as they try to rescue her. Wu Ke Na Na appears and uses Invincible Freezing Spell to freeze the classroom and save Rui Rui. Ba Bi and Dan Gu Chun are next to the bed that Rui Rui is lying on. Wu Ke Na Na asks Da Tian Tian Rui Rui's condition and she tells her not to worry. Mi Ya Xin and Lan Bao enters the infirmary with Lan Bao injured. Ba Bi starts saying how someone deliberately started the fire and accuses Jian Ni. Lan Bao defends Jian Ni and Jian Ni appears. Wu Ke Na Na says that there need to be more evidence. Lan Bao uses Show Magic, Pain Ease, Transfer then goes unconscious. Rui Rui wakes up saying that she saw Jian Ni running outside of the classroom window. Jian Ni says that he was chasing Li Ka. Da Tian Tian tells everyone to leave but Jian Ni stays to be with Lan Bao Wu Ke Na Na tells Mi Ya Xin to talk to her outside of the infirmary. She asks him to investigate who is the person behind this and he agrees. Jian Ni and Lan Bao enters the classroom and Ba Bi and Dan Gu Chun start to bully Jian Ni. Lan Bao tells them to stop and Jian Ni leaves the classroom annoyed. Lan Bao follows after him and Wu Ke Na Na, who is walking through the hallway, notices. Jian Ni goes to the infirmary and talks to Li Ka, saying that he enrolled in this school because of her and asks her what he should do. Mi Ya Xin is secretly listening. Jian Ni goes to the telephone booth saying that he will leave while Lan Bao convinces him not to. Wu Ke Na Na watches them. Jian Ni says that he's always causing fire, making his foster mother, Maria, sad. Jian Ni opens the telephone booth and sees Qian Jin inside, eating cake. Confused, he closes it then opens it later. At the end, he returns to Lan Bao. Wu Ke Na Na walks over and says that Jian Ni shouldn't just run away and should face the problem. They get into a fight and Wu Ke Na Na walks away. Mi Ya Xin and Wu Ke Na Na are in the classroom and Mi Ya Xin says that there's no evidence left except for a burnt match, saying that there's no way for Jian Ni to be the person who caused the fire. Lan Bao sees Jian Ni and hugs him when he enters. Qian Jin enters the classroom and tells everyone that the culprit to the arson case has been found and reveals that it is him. He explains that he forgot about the coffee machine after finish drinking him coffee and tells everyone to not accuse people without evidence. Rui Rui and the other students apologizes to Jian Ni. Qian Jin is outside of the principal's office talking to Ken Dou Ji while sitting on a chair. Characters (In order of appearance) * Ai Rui Ke * Ken Dou Ji (voice) * Rui Rui * Ba Bi * Dan Gu Chun * Unnamed minion * Dark Lord (voice) * Lie Yan Jian Ni * Lan Bao * Mi Ya Xin * Qian Jin * Unnamed boxer * Wu Ke Na Na * Da Tian Tian * Li Ka Locations * Outside of principal's office * Potions classroom * Hallway * Dormitory * Infirmary * Telephone booth Category:Episodes Category:Season 1